De Tango en Flor
by Magical Princess Potato
Summary: Martín es un bailarín de tango profesional, Manuel un hada curiosa y obstinada. Una noche de primavera sus destinos se unen. Prompt día 2 ArgChi Week 2017: Bailes Tradicionales


El prado estaba completamente bañado en la oscuridad de la Hora de los Sueños cuando llegaron a visitarle. Suaves revoloteos descendieron desde los cielos posándose sobre los capullos que tímidamente adornaban el vergel. Su sola presencia pareció sacudir el hechizo invernal que mantenía dormidos a cada vástago, brote y retoño; y a su alrededor el Viento danzó ansioso por volver a cargar con las más delicadas fragancias y acariciar los suaves pétalos. El delicado murmullo de la primavera alertó a todos de que el momento había llegado. Y en el firmamento la Luna se inclinó para observar expectante como las hadas comenzaban su trabajo.

La primera en iniciar su baile sacudió suavemente sus pies sobre un capullo amarillo antes de empezar a dar gráciles saltos y vueltas para anunciar a su dormida amiga que el momento de florecer había llegado. Todos los ojos del mundo parecieron posarse sobre ella, observando maravillados como una margarita floreció bajo sus hábiles pies, pétalo seguido de pétalo, paso tras paso. A su alrededor decenas de hadas la imitaron, trayendo a la vida a todas las somnolientas plantas. Los tulipanes abrieron los ojos maravillados por los delicados movimientos de brazos, las gardenias se impresionaron con los saltos, las dalias se entusiasmaron con los giros, los rosales suspiraron con los valses y las hortensias no pudieron hacer caso omiso a las elaboradas rondas que se interpretaban sobre sus cabezas.

Y poco a poco, bajo la atenta mirada de las Estrellas, el mundo fue llenándose de colores y olores en una fiesta mágica de vida. Prestos los claveles, fresias, crisantemos, narcisos y lirios despertaron de su sueño, y las ramas de los árboles se tiñeron de verde dejando el invierno detrás. Pronto la canción que solo puede ser escuchada por aquellos que pertenecen al mundo de las hadas resonó por los cielos, y las faldas giraron, los pétalos se agitaron, y las hojas se sacudieron a su ritmo en una vorágine de júbilo y alegría, robando sonrisas luminosas al firmamento.

Un poco más alejado del jolgorio se hallaba un hada que revoloteaba con decisión hacia el jardín de una casita de campo. Sus ojos se habían fijado en un capullo que yacía olvidado en una maceta junto a una de sus ventanas, e incapaz de dejar ninguna flor olvidada y condenada a un sueño eterno dirigió sus alas en su socorro. El pequeño botón verde pareció suspirar de alivio al verle, aún entre sueños, y el hada se apresuró a iniciar su baile. Se colocó sobre las puntas de sus pies estirándose cuán largo era y cerrando los ojos empezó a girar alrededor del capullo, haciendo elegantes poses combinadas con giros y saltos bajos, que liberaban su magia poco a poco, como un pequeño cosquilleo que sacudía con dulzura a la joven Amapola adormecida. Y así, poco a poco, y pétalo tras otro, la flor fue despertándose entre bostezos, abriéndose más y más con cada nuevo paso del hada.

Cuando el hada pudo presentir que solo hacía falta un par de giros más para que el corazón de la Amapola volviese a latir, realizó un último salto y empezó a coronar su danza de primavera con una serie de giros cada vez más rápidos. Finalmente, la Amapola extendía sus hojas y estiraba su tallo, enhiesta, finalmente el dios de los sueños empezaba a liberarla de su protector abrazo. El hada comenzó a abrir los ojos suavemente para admirar cómo el cinturón de pétalos rojos se abría en todo su esplendor y entrever el mundo que giraba a su alrededor. Y hubiese permanecido así hasta terminar con la última corola carmín si no hubiese captado con el rabillo de su ojo movimientos al interior del hogar de humanos.

La pobre hada tiritó de pies a cabeza, escondido tras el macetero de la Amapola. Todo su cuerpo se encogió de puro pavor, y con el alma en un puño tuvo que darse valor para mirar por entre las hojas de la flor y comprobar que nadie le hubiese visto. Su vista se deslizó por la habitación cuyas luces se habían encendido en algún momento de su baile. El piso era de madera lustrosa, al fondo unas copas de oro y pequeñas estatuas descansaban sobre unos estantes. En el extremo opuesto una mesa baja con un florero adornado con rosas moribundas, y un par de sillas se acomodaban cerca de unas ventanas del tamaño de puertas. Y al medio de todo un reloj pequeño colgaba de la pared marcando los segundos con taciturna constancia.

Lo único interesante sucedía en el centro de la habitación.

Erguido con elegancia y avanzando con precisión, un humano de cabellos del color del Sol y ojos de esmeralda bailaba solo, sin siquiera música para acompañarlo. Sus pasos eran rápidos y lentos a la vez, y tenía una ligereza de pies que pocas veces podía apreciarse en criaturas que no fuesen mágicas. Sus brazos se alzaban guiando a un acompañante invisible en un extraordinario intercambio de giros y poses. Pronto alejaba con dolor a su pareja de su lado, y con la misma presteza volvía a acercarle a su torso y envolverle en un anhelante abrazo. Y así, lentamente, una historia de pasión y tormento empezó a ser dibujada por su solitario y prodigioso andar.

Los ojos cobrizos del hada brillaron con emoción, siguiendo hipnotizado cada uno de los movimientos del humano. Nunca en sus miles de años de existencia había visto danza semejante. No era similar a los valses que fascinaban a las flores finas, ni a los ritmos animados que sacaban de su sopor a las más coloridas. No, el hada no podía siquiera imaginarse qué tipo de flor se sentiría atraída por un baile de ese estilo, pero de seguro sería muy hermosa. Seguramente una de las flores más hermosas de todo el mundo.

Olvidando todo temor a ser observado por el hombre perdido en la pasión de su baile, la joven hada se paró enhiesta e imitando la posición de sus brazos y pies trató de seguir cada uno de sus pasos, pero el ritmo era mucho más inconstante de lo que solía bailar y pronto terminó enredándose con sus propios pies y deslizándose en un Split hasta el piso. La Amapola junto a él lo observó confundida, demasiado adormilada aún para poder comprender bien lo que sucedía, y las mejillas del hada se tiñeron del mismo carmín de sus pétalos, embargado por la vergüenza. No era siquiera pensable que un humano le superara en aquello para lo que había nacido, y aun así los movimientos de aquel con cabellos dorados parecían superarlo en habilidad.

Pronto el baile cesó. Las luces se apagaron y el humano desapareció tras una puerta con expresión indescifrable. La suave caricia de los rayos de la Luna fue sucedida por el saludo del Sol en el firmamento, y la danza de las hadas fue reemplazada por la apacible quietud de la primera mañana de primavera. Pero la emoción en el corazón del hada que aguardaba sentada junto a la Amapola no pudo ser sustituida por quietud mientras los recuerdos de la hipnótica danza permanecieran en su mente, y el deseo de emularla recorriese su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

No, cuando un capricho se apoderaba de los pensamientos de un hada, no existía fuerza en el mundo capaz de evitar que las obstinadas criaturas cumplieran su cometido.

* * *

Al día siguiente el hada apareció ante la puerta del humano de cabellos de oro sin siquiera anunciarse. El hombre se lo encontró de golpe, observándolo a través de sus puertas francesas con uno de sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura, y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recomponerse del susto. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista para comprobar que no se lo había imaginado, el muchacho seguía allí, con sus ojos cobrizos clavados en él. Cabellos del color de las castañas, piel tersa y mejillas rosadas lo recibieron con atenta vigilancia; de contextura delgada y estatura media, el joven vestía una camisa carmín sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, y se soltaba a la altura de la cintura en una especie de falda que descendía hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Bajo ello mallas blancas, y en sus pies ballerinas carmesí.

La mirada esmeralda volvió a recorrerlo un par de veces, incapaz de comprender que hacía un bailarín de ballet en medio de su jardín, espiándolo sin descaro alguno. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo, porque con su mano libre el extraño joven golpeó el marco de su puerta, exigiendo que se le atendiese.

"Buenos días." Murmuró el hombre, aún confundido con la situación.

Pero el hada, que por muy disfrazado de humano que estuviese poco conocía de las maneras propias de los mortales, no pudo comprender que se trataba de un saludo y solo atinó a asentir suavemente. Después de todo no había días más buenos para un hada que los del inicio de la primavera.

"Deseo que su cortesía haga el favor de enseñarme a bailar como usted." Explicó rápidamente, sin vueltas.

El hombre volvió a quedárselo mirando ensimismado, y el hada se cuestionó si había algo en su apariencia que diese señales de su artificio.

"¿Querés que te enseñe a bailar tango?" Preguntó el humano, asegurándose de haber entendido.

"Tango." Repitió con deleite, saboreando la palabra en su boca. "Sí, eso es lo que quiero." Aseguró, ansioso por comenzar.

"¿Y has venido _todo_ el camino hasta acá para pedirme que te enseñe _a vos_?" Cuestionó, entre ofendido y divertido por el atrevimiento del misterioso joven.

"No ha usted de temer por mis ánimos y energía, pues mi viaje no ha sido tan largo como imagina, ni mi travesía cansadora." Le tranquilizó el hada. "¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?"

"¿Y por qué debería enseñarte a bailar, si es que puedo preguntar?" Cuestionó nuevamente el humano con una sonrisa resbalándole de los labios, cada segundo más fascinado con su indescifrable visita.

El hada frunció las cejas, confundido y enfadado por la innecesaria demora. "Si es la recompensa lo que os preocupa no debéis de temer, cualquier riqueza que sea de su ambición puedo proveerla." Y mirando hacia las copas reposando al fondo de la habitación añadió. "Si es oro lo que os place, oro tendréis."

Y el humano de cabellos bañados con el color del fuego tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Ese chico no podía ser más raro, y aun así había algo cautivador en su presencia que le impedía despacharlo inmediatamente.

"¿Y si no atesoro oro o riqueza alguna?" Volvió a presionar el dueño de casa.

El hada se lo quedó mirando en completa confusión, pues era bien sabido entre todos los seres mágicos que no existía humano cuyo corazón no ambicionara algo, tal era la naturaleza de su raza, y así permanecería hasta el final de todos los tiempos. Claramente el hombre estaba ocultando la verdad tras su sonrisa, y ante mentiras un hada no sabía cómo actuar.

"Por el placer de compartir la belleza y dicha de una danza no hay sacrificio demasiado grande." Se aventuró a decir, deseando intensamente que sus palabras lograran convencerlo, ¿pero existirían pensamientos tan nobles dentro de mentes tan sencillas?

El hombre cesó sus preguntas, sorprendido. Y un inusual brillo hizo sonreír a las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Una nueva revisión de pies a cabeza y un suspiro hicieron falta antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo para su visita, y el hada entró presto, deteniéndose expectante al medio de la pista de baile.

"¿Comenzaremos ahora?" Preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa, demasiado entusiasmado para pensar por más de unos instantes en que aquella justificación no era suficiente pago por el favor que se le estaba concediendo. Pero desechó la preocupación con rapidez, después de todo no le bastaría más de unos días para descubrir aquello que añoraba su corazón, y en consecuencia concedérselo como recompensa. Ningún hada ilustre guardaría jamás deudas impagas, menos aún con mortales.

"Esperá un minuto, aún no he aceptado." Le advirtió, acercándose a él y extendiendo la mano. "Partamos por el principio: Martín Hernández." Se presentó.

Y el hada posó su mano sobre la del hombre con suavidad, sin sacudirla ni apretarla; no muy seguro de qué estaba pidiéndole.

Martín no perdió la oportunidad de besar seductoramente el torso de su mano y guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice, pero nuevamente las maneras de los hombres se le hicieron desconocidas a la pobre hada, y solo retiró su mano con incomodidad.

"¿Y tu nombre es?" Le instó Martín, ansioso por concluir las presentaciones.

El hada abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se detuvo al recordar que no había palabras en ningún lenguaje humano que permitiesen igualar el ruido de los rayos de luna sobre pétalos carmines, ni oídos mortales que comprendiesen el lenguaje de las hadas. Solo le quedaba decir la verdad. "No tengo ninguno de vuestros nombres."

Martín alzo una ceja, divertido. "Me gusta que te hagas el misterioso, pero si te voy a enseñar necesito alguna forma de llamarte."

"En ese caso puede darme el nombre que os plazca." Cedió el hada, frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia.

Martín tomó su tiempo para examinar al joven. Observó su rostro con detenimiento y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de él como si esperase encontrar alguna etiqueta con su nombre escrito en ella. Finalmente anunció que su visita tenía apariencia de Manuel, y el hada no se lo cuestionó ni puso objeción alguna.

"Bien Manuel, no estoy seguro cómo lo conseguiste, pero me tenés bastante convencido. Solo necesito una cosa." Habló Martín sentándose en una de las sillas que aguardaba junto a su mesa de café. Y antes de que el hada pudiera responderle agregó. "No importa que tan bonito hayas venido, necesito saber cuán ligeros son tus pies y cuán grandes son tus habilidades antes de aceptarte como mi estudiante." Declaró, poniéndose cómodo. "Mostráme que sabés bailar y soy todo tuyo."

El hada no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, completamente complacido con el acuerdo. Y retrocediendo con tranquilidad un par de pasos se plantó ante Martín con uno de sus brazos estirado hacia el techo en una elegante pose, resistiendo así unos segundos antes de comenzar su danza.

Manuel elevó una de sus piernas con la rodilla doblada, y volvió a bajarla con suma gracia, cruzando sus pies tras de sí y estirando por completo su pierna sobre su cabeza antes de avanzar los primeros pasos. Un giro siguió a otras poses, y pronto Manuel se encontró realizando delicados saltos que toda bailarina profesional envidiaría, y diestras piruetas que dejarían sin aire a cualquiera. Cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos poseía una fluidez y naturalidad innata que hacía imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. Y Martín pronto se encontró envidiando la fina tela que se arremolinaba alrededor de la cintura de Manuel, e imaginando qué clase de tango invocaría alguien tan avezado en el arte del baile. El hada realizó una serie de giros que parecieron despertar el dulce recuerdo de violines en la mente del rubio, y con suma parsimonia concluyó su presentación en la misma pose en la que había comenzado. Permaneció quieto apenas unos instantes, antes de voltear el rostro con emoción, deseando ver la reacción del rubio.

Pero ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

* * *

En los próximos días Martín descubrió que todo el garbo y elegancia que poseía el cuerpo de Manuel se desvanecía completamente al momento de bailar tango. Los pies del bailarín no podían coordinarse cuando el ritmo de las canciones cambiaba de lento a veloz y viceversa, sus movimientos eran o demasiado delicados o muy bruscos, y nunca lograba ponerse en sintonía con el tono que le correspondía a cada canción. Peor aún, Manuel no entendía ni en lo más mínimo la clase de emociones que debían desplegarse al bailar un tango, y aun las pocas veces que lograba realizar los pasos correctamente su interpretación era plana y vacía, nada comparado con lo que le había demostrado que era capaz.

Pero a pesar de todo Martín debía admitir que la voluntad del castaño era inquebrantable, y su pasión infinita. Los ojos cobrizos brillaban con intensidad cada vez que el rubio le daba un consejo o le enseñaba un nuevo paso, y nunca se detenía hasta lograr imitarle a la perfección. El argentino creía haber hallado por fin a alguien cuyo amor por el tango fuese tan grande como el suyo. E incluso cuando se equivocaba Martín no podía evitar sonreír con afecto, porque las torpezas de Manuel eran seguramente las más gráciles que alguna vez se hubiesen visto.

Su vida comenzó a llenarse de Manuel. Cada mañana se encontraba con el muchacho esperándole en su patio trasero, y cada mañana sonreía de oreja a oreja al oírle quejarse de cuánto lo había hecho esperar, aun cuando le invitase a entrar antes de la hora pactada. Los días se deslizaban viendo a Manuel practicar, primero con una escoba entre los brazos para asegurar su correcta posición, y luego con Martín sosteniéndole por la espalda para corregir algún gesto o guiarle por la pista. Y poco a poco su cuerpo fue olvidando los errores, eliminando las torpezas y aprendiendo a conducirse con el estilo y la impronta necesaria.

Pronto Manuel pareció entender cómo hablar con humanos, y sus conversaciones se volvieron más largas y habituales. El modo arcaico que había aprendido de sus hermanas mayores se volvió más relajado e informal, y comprendió que en las futilidades yacía el truco para dejar a cualquier mortal satisfecho. Y Martín parecía amar hablar. De él supo que había dedicado su vida al baile, que había aprendido a bailar cuando aún era niño (lo cuál había sido apenas un poco más de dos décadas atrás), que venía de tierras lejanas, y que las copas y estatuas que poseían eran regalos otorgados por ser el mejor bailarín de tango en todos los reinos que visitaba.

Y aunque Manuel apenas podía dar vagas respuestas sobre quién era él, a qué se dedicaba, dónde vivía y cuántos años llevaba existiendo en ese mundo; no tenía problemas en reciprocar sus confidencias contándole de sus flores favoritas, o de lo hermosas que se veían las Estrellas en plena noche, lo amable que era el sople del Viento, y de cuánto le gustaba que el rocío matinal bañara su piel. Y Martín parecía contentarse con saber que el color rojo era su favorito y que había aprendido a bailar todo tipo de cosas desde muy pequeño, porque cada vez que le contaba algo una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos le miraban con un brillo intenso, como si comprendiese plenamente las bellezas de las cuales el hada le hablaba.

Manuel descubrió también que Martín no era la clase de humano del que había oído. Las anécdotas que hablaban de guerras, odio, mentiras y egoísmo no parecían alcanzarlo; y en su temperamento y maneras el hada no lograba entrever más que bondad y alegría. No había más que una sonrisa y un comentario alegre cuando su voluble temperamento le hacía quejarse, ni menos que un cumplido y una frase de ánimo cada vez que cometía una equivocación. Además, sus modales para con él eran impecables, su sonrisa deslumbrante, y sus rasgos tan gallardos como los de cualquier príncipe del que alguna vez hubiese oído; por lo que al hada no le quedaron dudas de que se había hecho de la compañía del más ilustre de los humanos. Fue así como con el tiempo aprendió a disfrutar no solo del baile, sino también de su simpatía.

Había días donde la inhumana resistencia de Manuel les hacía olvidar del paso de las horas, y ninguno de los dos probaba bocado alguno hasta que sus estómagos se los suplicaban con desesperación. Y muchas más veces en las que Martín debía arrastrarle hacia su cocina con la expresa amenaza de no seguir entrenándole si no comía algo. Pronto aprendió que Manuel solo parecía alimentarse de frutas y vegetales en muy pequeñas porciones; y que no importaba cuántas veces le asegurase que ninguna dieta era necesaria para él, quien ya era perfecto, el apetito de su estudiante nunca era suficiente para acabar un plato. La pobre hada, que no obtenía beneficio o placer alguno de ello, se esforzaba cada día en masticar un par de cosas para dejarle contento, aunque Martín nunca estuviese completamente satisfecho con sus intentos.

La solución a sus problemas llegó de manera fortuita un día en que Martín intentó tentarle con uno de sus alfajores, preocupado luego de que Manuel solo mordisquease un par de trozos de manzana. El suave sabor del chocolate y el dulce de leche en su boca iluminó el rostro del hada que, aunque seguía sin ser adepto a la comida humana, podía reconocer que entre los dulces se encontraban sus mayores delicias. Desde entonces Martín empezó a ordenar tartas y pasteles para su goloso discípulo con tal de no llegar a verlo desmayado en medio de su pista de baile. Además, todo valía la pena si lograba entrever la deslumbrante sonrisa del de cabellos castaños y el delicado sonrojo con el que la alegría teñía sus mejillas.

Con las semanas, los pies de Manuel recobraron la habilidad innata en ellos y el muchacho aprendió a variar la velocidad y controlar la técnica. Sus movimientos se volvieron tan precisos como los de su maestro, y su naturalidad y flexibilidad empezó a favorecerlo al momento de interpretar las piezas. Pero Martín aún no lograba ver pasión o deseo en ninguno de los pasos de Manuel, sin importar cuán elegantes e impresionantes fuesen sus piruetas. Y a pesar de que no era algo que podía enseñarle, y de que se había prometido a sí mismo no acompañarle en sus bailes, pronto se vio guiándole por la pista, completamente perdido entre sus ojos cobrizos.

Manuel era más bajo que él y no pesaba casi nada. No tenía que ejercer ningún esfuerzo para guiar sus pies livianos a través de la música, y levantarlo o arrástralo por el piso no era ningún problema. También era capaz de estirarse en un Split sin siquiera pestañear, de acompañarlo en las series de pasos más complicadas sin siquiera soltar una gota de sudor, y levantaba las piernas muy por encima de su cabeza. Todo en él le hacía el acompañante perfecto con quien siempre había soñado.

Y aunque una vez más trató de guardar las distancias y no dejarse guiar por sus emociones, era difícil no tentarse por el bello rostro de Manuel, o su dulce inocencia, el inteligente brillo de sus ojos o su enigmática pero cautivadora personalidad. Su mano empezó a deslizarse cada vez más cerca de la cintura de Manuel, y su contacto se volvió más apretado. Por primera vez en todos sus años de práctica Martín no tuvo que fingir que le dolía en el alma cada paso que les separaba siquiera unos centímetros, ni preocuparse por que sus ojos y manos recorriesen la piel de su pareja con anhelo suplicante. Pronto se volvió un juego de voluntad el acercar su rostro con el del castaño sin robarle un beso, y sus clases se extendieron hasta que el Sol desaparecía del firmamento y Manuel terminaba huyendo de sus brazos.

Cada vez que impresionaba a Manuel con un movimiento y sus ojos brillaban emocionados, Martín se sentía más joven. Cada vez que un sorprendido jadeo se escapaba de los labios rosados, seguido de una sonrisa, Martín no podía contener el cosquilleo que le revoloteaba en el estómago. Y deseaba permanecer de ese modo para siempre, bailando tango con Manuel por la eternidad si ninguna preocupación, en un juego de seducción interminable. Pero Martín se quedaba sin aliento mucho más rápido de lo que deseaba, y pronto debía ceder a Manuel a su rival invisible, y contentarse solo con robarle sonrisas al de cabellos castaños cada vez que le entregaba un cumplido.

Y aunque Manuel no quisiera admitirlo, ya estaba empezando a desear no ser un hada para poder quedarse a bailar toda la noche junto a Martín sin miedo a transformarse frente a sus ojos; y así ser capaz de sentir el electrizante cosquilleo que lo embargaba cada vez que el rubio lo levantaba con firmeza, el delicioso temblor que lo recorría cada vez que sus ojos se topaban, y el excitante latir de su corazón sin que ninguna pausa o despedida les interrumpiese. No había nada en el mundo que le permitiese esconder sus sonrojos cada vez que el humano le halagaba, ni satisfacción más grande que iluminar las esmeraldas con emoción, y llevar una sonrisa a su boca. Manuel incluso podía jurar que toda felicidad del pasado era opaca ante la que compartía con el hombre de cabellos de oro.

Y a pesar de que Manuel no sabía lo que era entrar por la puerta principal, las metáforas pasaban por sobre su cabeza, no entendía la mitad de sus chistes, y a veces era demasiado directo y un poco gruñón; Martín aprendió a amar todas sus peculiaridades. Y aunque Martín era humano, Manuel cada vez encontraba menos defectos en él, y comenzó a amarlo aún con su corazón propenso a la inconstancia, y por sobre todas las cosas bellas y perfectas que sus ojos de hada habían conocido antes.

Pero Martín siempre estaba triste y cansado, Manuel podía verlo. La melancolía estaba ahí en sus ojos cada vez que creía que no podía verlo, ocupado en su baile solitario. Y estaba allí cada vez que los ojos del hada lo espiaban en la noche, cuando ya no podía resistir la separación y se asomaba por su ventana abandonando todas las flores del mundo con tal de volver a verlo. Pero el hada, aunque cada día entendía más sobre humanos, no sabía qué hacer para arreglar un corazón en pena, pues el suyo propio, demasiado joven y puro, no había encontrado dolor alguno hasta ese día en que descubrió desdichas en el otro. Así que hiso lo único que sabía hacer para traer alegría al mundo.

Cada vez que se separaban para que Martín recobrara el aliento, Manuel rechazaba a su acompañante invisible y en cambio empezaba a interpretar piezas para Martín. Al principio el hada sintió vergüenza de sí y temió que sus intentos no dieran resultados, después de todo flores y corazones no tenían nada en común. Pero luego de comprobar que el hombre de cabellos de oro le miraba hipnotizado tras cada giro y salto estuvo seguro de que sus bailes no solo lograban despertar la primavera, sino que también podían aligerar los corazones. Y aunque había pocas cosas más adictivas que bailar tango con Martín, el capturar su mirada con el baile le seguía bastante cerca, por muy bochornosamente vanidosos que esos pensamientos fuesen.

Y bailar dejó de ser su vida entera, y empezó también a ser un regalo para aquel otro que ahora formaba parte de ella. Y aunque había veces en las que Martín prefería solamente sentarse y compartir un abrazo, o sostenerse de las manos mientras recuperaba la compostura; Manuel no perdía la esperanza de que algún día su baile terminaría por eliminar todos los problemas del hombre de cabellos del color del Sol y por fin su deuda sería saldada. Aun cuando eso significase, lamentablemente, no tener ningún motivo para quedarse ni impedimento alguno para marcharse a entretener flores con su nueva habilidad.

Porque Manuel amaba a Martín con ese amor puro y candoroso de las hadas, y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de traerle felicidad a su ser amado.

Su primer y único amor.

.

Por eso cuando Martín se levanta de su asiento con fuego en su mirada, y lo toma de la cintura para regresarlo al centro de la pista, Manuel no puede reprimir un suspiro. Con una sonrisa se deja guiar por los brazos expertos del rubio alrededor de la pista, apretando su torso al del más alto, y enredando sus piernas entre las del otro en una serie de pasos que roban jadeos de emoción de su boca. Un giro, un salto y una vuelta los separan antes de que los brazos del rubio lo reclamen para él. Y es entonces, cuando Martín lo inclina hacia atrás sosteniéndolo con firmeza, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su muslo, que sucede: cobre y esmeralda se encuentran y aunque la música sigue sonando ninguno de los dos puede moverse.

Cuando los violines empiezan a anunciar el crescendo, Martín finalmente reúne las fuerzas necesarias para atreverse a acercar más sus rostros y, si así se lo concedía el dueño de todos sus pensamientos, besar la dulce boca con la que lleva soñando más de un mes. Y a pesar de que Manuel tiene miedo de que las emociones que lo embargan en ese momento sean demasiado fuertes y termine olvidándose de mantenerse oculto tras su disfraz, no puede evitar rodear el cuello de Martín con los brazos y cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar en la espera de la caricia de unos labios que nunca llegan.

"¡Martín Hernández!" Clama una voz tras sus espaldas. Y el grito es tan duro y mordaz que ambos saltan asustados, olvidándose del beso que aún hace que sus labios hormigueen expectantes. "¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Pregunta un hombre rubio y con gafas a la entrada de su salón de baile. Y Martín no puede evitar intentar esconder a Manuel tras su espalda mientras sostiene su mano con fuerza.

Porque, aunque sabe que ha llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad y dar respuestas, no está dispuesto a dejarlo a ir por nada del mundo. Incluso si ello significa tener que renunciar a su segundo amor en la vida: el tango.

* * *

El hada no logra comprender la mitad de las cosas que suceden desde que el segundo hombre ingresa a la habitación. Es la primera vez que ve a otro humano en la casa de Martín, y no sabe muy bien quién puede ser ni qué otra cosa, aparte de sonreír por simpatía, es la conducta apropiada en esa clase de ocasiones. Sus dudas son aliviadas cuando Martín le presenta al extraño como Sebastián, con quien comparte lazos de sangre. Pero cuando le llega el turno a él para saludar a la otra parte, y Manuel se presenta como Manuel, ninguna conversación casual se hace presente (aun cuando el hada ya tenía, para su propio orgullo, varias respuestas preparadas en su cabeza), y en cambio solo un odio profundo parece brillar en los ojos del recién llegado.

Y aunque no conoce las maneras de humanos, está bastante seguro de que el trato que Sebastián le dedica durante los pocos minutos que conviven juntos está falto de modales, pues no cree haber cometido ofensa alguna que le viese en la obligación de ser expulsado de la reunión familiar. Menos aún se siente merecedor de la indiferencia y animosidad instantánea con las que injustamente es tratado. Pero Martín solo lo mira con pesar en sus ojos sin decir nada en favor suyo o de su estadía, y el hada termina por marcharse hacia el jardín, desapareciendo camino hacia los prados para sorpresa de la visita.

No va muy lejos.

Manuel zumba preocupado, volando hacia la abertura de la ventana para poder escuchar mejor lo que está sucediendo. Y la alegre Amapola, que ha florecido incansablemente desde su primer encuentro con Manuel, le observa pasar a su lado contagiada del mismo desasosiego que aprieta el corazón del hada. Lamentablemente no dura mucho adentro. Martín pronto lo descubre revoloteando dentro de su salón, y casi como si lo hubiese reconocido en su nueva forma, lo toma en sus manos con delicadeza y lo conduce hacia la libertad del jardín, aún con las ácidas palabras de Sebastián carcomiendo sus oídos.

Su segundo intento es apenas más fructífero. Convertido nuevamente en mariposa, Manuel decide esta vez descansar sobre la amable Amapola, que abre sus pétalos con orgullo para demostrarle lo mucho que ha crecido gracias a la constante magia que bebe de sus bailes, y el espectacular tono carmín que la tiñe entera. Pero Manuel no tiene tiempo para prestar atención a esos detalles, demasiado ocupado intentando que sus delicados oídos de mariposa logren captar al menos un par de frases de lo que sucede adentro. Bien sabido es por las hadas y todo ser mágico cuán iracundos y violentos algunos humanos pueden ser. Y aunque está seguro de que el alma amable de Martín jamás recurriría a tales excesos, no conoce al extraño, y no puede asegurar que los lazos formados por la familia vayan a detenerlo al momento de que su ira se desate.

"… un completo extraño!" Remarca Sebastián, y Manuel no debe recurrir a ninguna magia para descifrar que están hablando de él.

"Lo conozco muy bien y con eso me basta." Contestó Martín, igual de ofendido que la pequeña hada.

"¿Cómo sabés siquiera que es lo que en realidad quiere? ¿Cómo podés estar seguro que…"

"Lo estoy. Manuel no haría nada de lo que estás pensando, él no es así."

"Te estás cegando por una cara bonita." Le recriminó el hombre.

Y por unos instantes no pudo escuchar el resto de la discusión, distraído por el murmullo del Viento que le llamaba para obsequiarle con sus ráfagas y permitirle jugar entre sus suspiros. Pero rechazó la invitación con cordialidad lo más rápido que pudo y cuando volvió a dirigir su atención a la discusión las palabras que lo enfrentaron le dejaron aún más inquieto de lo que se sentía.

"¡Seguir así va a matarte! Y si no lo echas tú, yo…"

"¡Vos nada! No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Manuel otra vez." Rugió Martín agarrando el brazo de su primo con ira en su rostro, y la pequeña mariposa tembló de temor. Nunca había visto a Martín así y ahora temía que fuese él quien estallara en un arrebato de violencia contra su visitante. "Es más, no quiero volver a verte por aquí." Agregó el rubio, arrastrando al otro hombre de vuelta a la puerta de entrada. "Y si te atrevés a …"

Manuel no pudo seguir escuchándolos luego que desaparecieran por el pasillo, pero se apresuró e convertirse en petirrojo y voló por sobre la casa de Martín hasta posarse en el árbol de la entrada para observar que sucedía.

Sebastián suspiró derrotado luego de que la puerta se cerrase en su cara, y con rostro angustiado entró a la carroza de metal que dormitaba fuera de la casa de Martín. Los ojos miel del humano observaron la apacible fachada un par de minutos, casi esperando que la puerta volviese a abrirse y la razón entrara en la cabeza de su primo, pero sabía que no sería así. Finalmente despertó al monstruo de metal y condujo su andar lejos del hogar de Martín. Manuel le observó desaparecer por el camino de tierra, y solo voló de vuelta a la ventana del rubio cuando comprobó que no había peligro de que regresase.

.

Encontró a Martín sentado en el salón de baile, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos y mirando el piso. Solo hizo falta que se aproximase unos pasos para percibir que su alma estaba conflictuada, y no pudo evitar temer que fuese él la causa de toda esa aflicción.

"Martín." Le llama con suavidad, el dolor asomándose en sus ojos. Y cuando el rubio levanta la vista sorprendido de que el muchacho se encuentre parado junto a él, el hada puede ver que sus ojos están rozando las lágrimas. "¿Ha sido mi culpa?" Pregunta, secando una gota que ha caído por la mejilla del humano con su pulgar, temeroso de oír la respuesta.

"¿La pelea?" Pregunta Martín, y Manuel asiente desviando su vista porque no quiere que el hombre vea el desconsuelo en sus ojos. "No, no. Claro que no." Le asegura el hombre, colocando una mano sobre la de Manuel y regalándole una sonrisa consoladora.

"No he querido causar problemas." Insiste Manuel, aún incapaz de creer sus palabras. Porque a pesar de lo que vio, sabe que Martín es tan amable y gentil como cualquier hada, y que haría lo posible por evitarle dolor a otros.

Pero Martín lo jala de la cintura y lo sienta en sus piernas con ternura. "No debes preocuparte por eso, nunca has sido un problema, al contrario." Le reconforta en un apretado abrazo, apoyando su nariz sobre los cabellos castaños y aspirando su aroma a flores. "Eres lo único bueno de este lugar." Le asegura, y Manuel no puede evitar levantar el rostro con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón latiéndole fuerte.

"Lo único bueno que he tenido en años." Susurra Martín con ojos brillantes, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Y el hada está seguro de que nunca se ha oído en la historia galanteo tan dulce, ni palabras más bellas han sido compartidas entre otro par de amantes.

Por eso cuando Martín se inclina hacia su dirección Manuel no pierde ni un segundo en enredar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Y cerrando los ojos con suavidad, deja que los labios de Martín beban de su boca, y que toda preocupación anterior se desvanezca ante el hormigueo que inunda su vientre y nubla sus pensamientos. Los brazos de Martín se cuelgan de su cintura y sujetan su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia él con delicadeza. Y Manuel descubre en la boca ajena algo más encantador que un baile, permitiendo que la tarde se deslice poco a poco, aun sujeto a sus labios.

Solo la llegada de las primeras estrellas logran arrancarlo de sus brazos. Porque, sin importar cuán placentero sean sus besos, hay una ley que no puede ser rota: cuando la Hora de los Sueños se abre paso por la noche ninguna hada debe estar frente a ojos humanos.

Y Manuel no desea arriesgarse. Porque ha decidido por siempre a su lado quedarse, y si para ello ha de sufrir unas horas de separación, bienvenido fuese.

Pues no hay mal que por bien no venga; y cuando el amor se apodera del corazón de un hada, no existe sacrificio en el mundo capaz de evitar que cumpla su anhelo.

* * *

Manuel no vuelve a visitar los prados ni baila para flor alguna. Sus días los pasa enredado entre los brazos de Martín, bañado en suaves caricias. Y aunque ya no puede disfrutar de tardes enteras compartiendo apasionados tangos con Martín, no deja de bailar para él los más hermosos ritmos que alguna vez hubiese aprendido. Porque Martín le ha confesado con pesar que ha venido al campo a descansar y cuidar una lesión, y que no se supone que deba hacer ejercicio ni esfuerzo alguno. Y a pesar de que al principio no puede evitar molestarse con él por haberle mentido sobre algo tan importante, un par de besos en su ceño fruncido y las palabras de perdón de Martín son suficientes para que su temple se calme y su corazón vuelva a inundarse en cariño.

Y se dice a sí mismo que Martín tiene razón, que ocultar información no es lo mismo que mentir, y que no debe temer alguna vez que su amor le engañe. Porque Martín es bueno y amable, y porque su corazón es fuerte y nunca caería ante la inconstancia y la oscuridad que aquejaba a otros humanos.

Y así pasan las semanas, solo separados cuando la infame hora se acerca y Manuel debe huir del abrazador contacto de Martín para refugiarse de su mirada hasta el siguiente amanecer. La Luna, fiel compañera de los amantes afligidos, lo observa todas las noches aguardar en el tejado a que las Estrellas se destiñan en el cielo, y el Sol vuelva a reinar el mundo. Y aunque el hada percibe el llamado de la avanzada primavera, y su cuerpo se agita en un dulce hormigueo deseoso por correr a los campos y seguir su camino al sur en búsqueda de más flores que despertar; Manuel hace oídos sordos y se mantiene firme hasta que las voces de su alma se acallan y una nueva mañana llega.

Todos los días le pregunta ansioso a Martín. "¿Vas a recuperarte pronto?" Y todos los días Martín le responde con dulzura, "Solo si sigues bailando para mí." Y a Manuel le parece una respuesta muy sabia, y hace caso a su solicitud, completamente ignorante de la clase de afecciones que alteran los cuerpos humanos y de cómo curarles. Pero no importa, porque a Martín le encanta incluso hasta la forma en que Manuel camina, y no puede pasar ni un solo día sin ver su rostro brillar con emoción cada vez que baila para él. Y porque mientras siga las ordenes de su doctor y descanse nada debería arruinar el idílico paraíso en el que Manuel lo ha sumergido.

O eso es lo que espera.

Pero los anhelos humanos no siempre se hacen realidad. Y una mañana Martín amanece tan cansado que apenas logra salir de la cama y comenzar su día. Pero debe fingir, porque Manuel lo saluda con un beso en la boca al primer instante que aparece en la cocina, y se ve tan hermoso vistiendo la polera que le ha prestado junto a los jeans que le ha comprado para variar su eterno atuendo, y tan infinitamente sonriente, que Martín no tiene fuerzas para arruinarle el día con sus problemas. Y después de todo, nada dice que no se deba a las horas de sueño que ha perdido pensando en lo afortunado que es de tener a Manuel a su lado, o a lo temprano que se ha levantado.

Así que se traga un par de pastillas extra a escondidas y se sienta a tomar desayuno como cualquier otro día, dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones. No puede evitar sonreír con embeleso al ver la expresión del rostro de Manuel cuando le cuenta la feliz noticia de que una alondra ha decidido hacer su nido en su jardín, y el brillo de sus ojos cuando prosigue la conversación relatándole fascinado las nuevas maravillas que devoró de su biblioteca. Y es entonces que se da cuenta que ama tanto a Manuel que llega a dolerle el pecho de puro cariño. Su respiración se escapa de sus labios con la repentina realización, haciéndolo caer al piso ante los espantados ojos cobrizos.

Y Martín no puede soportar el horror de ver a Manuel completamente angustiado llamando su nombre, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo. No puede, porque la felicidad de Manuel es lo más preciado que tiene en el mundo, y desea conservarla hasta el último momento, e incluso más si es posible. Por lo que hace un esfuerzo por mandarle un mensaje de emergencia a Sebastián, y luego se preocupa de secar las lágrimas que alteran su bello rostro, prometiéndole que todo estará bien. Y sabe que es verdad, porque aún no está listo para dejarlo ir, y menos aún sin una despedida apropiada.

Pero la congoja no desaparece del rostro de Manuel por más palabras consoladoras que le recite. Y cuando Sebastián aparece como un huracán y le encuentra completamente mortificado, y con Martín cuidadosamente acurrucado entre sus brazos, hasta siente vergüenza de haber dudado de su amor por el bailarín de tango y de haber sospechado que venía a aprovecharse de su talento. Pero no hay tiempo de preguntas ni segundas impresiones, y pronto se encuentran conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano, con Martín bien protegido en el abrazo del hada que no puede parar de hipar de pura desesperación; a pesar de que Sebastián le asegura que nada va a pasarle.

Es en la sala de esperas del hospital rural que Sebastián le confiesa que la lesión de Martín es en realidad una enfermedad al corazón que le ha sorprendido en la flor de la vida y la cúspide de su carrera. Y que, de no encontrar uno nuevo para él antes de que otro de esos episodios se repita, Martín tiene los días en ese mundo contados. Pero que no debe preocuparse, porque está entre los primeros en la lista de espera y es más que seguro que alguien llegará pronto a regalarle uno nuevo.

Pero Manuel no desea que le consigan un corazón nuevo a Martín. Porque, aunque el que tiene ahora es tan propenso a las mentiras como el de cualquier otro mortal, es el corazón amable, alegre y apasionado que Manuel ama; y no puede llegar a imaginarse al hombre con ningún otro.

Es por eso que, cuando la noche cae y la Luna posa sus ojos sobre él, conocedora de su angustia; Manuel toma una decisión.

* * *

Cuando Martín vuelve a abrir los ojos, el rostro de Manuel se ilumina como si no hubiese sentido vez alguna dicha más grande en el mundo. Y aunque Martín puede notar los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, y la palidez de su semblante, está sumamente agradecido de no tener que volver a verle con el corazón roto y el rostro hundido en pesares. Apenas le bastan unos segundos para recibirlo entre sus brazos y pronto se asegura de curar todas las penas de Manuel con sus labios. Y aunque Sebastián no puede evitar comentar lo extremadamente melosos que se están comportando, está feliz de que su primo pueda disfrutar de la compañía de Manuel en esos días tan críticos.

Por eso, cuando Martín es finalmente dado de alta y le pide que le deje volver a su hogar con Manuel, no pone ninguna resistencia y conduce en silencio hasta la retirada casita de campo, sin ningún comentario o reproche de su parte. Cuando se despiden, no obstante, no puede evitar suplicarle a Manuel que le llame si sucede otra crisis. Pero Manuel solo le sonríe con dulzura y le asegura que todo va a estar bien, que él cuidará de Martín, y que pronto su primo volverá a bailar los tangos que tanto ama como si nada hubiese pasado. Y a pesar de que Sebastián sabe que solo son palabras de consuelo, no puede evitar estar satisfecho por el aura de serenidad que embarga al extraño muchacho. Así que cuando se marcha lo hace sin mayores preocupaciones, seguro de haber dejado a Martín en buenas manos.

.

Y Martín no puede quejarse de lo contrario porque la última semana que pasa junto a Manuel es la mejor época de toda su vida.

Las mañanas comenzaban con Manuel bañándolo en caricias, y transcurrían con una fascinante tranquilidad entre susurros y risas. Su apetito fue empeorando, pero eso no le impidió jamás golosear algún alfajor junto a su hermoso novio, ni robar de sus labios restos de chocolate que apenas conseguían competir con la dulzura de la rosada boca. A mediodía, una apacible siesta y la delicia de sostener a Manuel entre sus brazos lo alejaba de todos sus dolores. Y aunque sus fuerzas fueron menguando, todos los días sin falta, acompañaba a Manuel hasta su jardín y juntos observaban el paisaje hasta que el calor del Sol dejaba de bañar sus rostros, y volvía a ser hora de dormir arrullado por la voz del hada que entonaba para él las más bellas canciones de cuna.

Si Martín tenía algo de lo que arrepentirse en esos días, era de no haber encontrado a semejante ángel antes en su vida, de no tener recuerdos de un largo romance a su lado para legarle, ni más que unos meses de amor y alegría para regalarle. Pero Manuel solo le sonríe con calidez asegurándole que no hay diferencia entre un segundo o mil años a su lado, porque él le hubiese amado con la misma intensidad con que le ama ahora, y ante semejante pasión los dictámenes del tiempo y la muerte no son ni serán nunca nada. Y aunque Martín quiere volver a disculparse por tener que abandonarlo tan pronto, Manuel rápidamente le distrae de sus preocupaciones comentando lo maravillosa que es la vida en primavera, y cuán increíblemente encantador debía ser nacer como una flor y vivir para traer alegrías y belleza al mundo.

Martín no puede evitar sonreír con ternura infinita ante la inocencia de su perfecto Manuel, que de flor ya tenía mucho, y entierra sus pesares para siempre. Y aunque está seguro de que tras la sonrisa de su amado se oculta la tristeza y el desconsuelo, está dispuesto a hacer de su limitado tiempo juntos lo más provechoso posible, y se dedica a robarle risas y sonrojos en cada ocasión que se le presenta. Porque si Manuel ha decidido hacer de sus últimos días los más bellos de su vida, él no puede hacer menos que reciprocarle.

Por eso cuando Manuel le pide un último deseo egoísta, Martín no puede siquiera pensar en negárselo. Y de la mano caminan hacia su salón de baile, a compartir un último tango.

El violín resuena a lo largo del salón en un dolido llanto que hace temblar los corazones de la pareja, obligándoles a juntar sus frentes mientras avanzan con lentitud por el piso de madera, en un suave pero estremecedor andar que habla de toda la pena y el dolor en la que se ha convertido la tragedia de su amor. Con seguridad y lentitud Martín le hace girar sobre la punta de sus pies, y vuelve a avanzar con él a rastras, apretando bien su torso contra el suyo con el secreto anhelo de no dejarlo ir nunca. Y Manuel estira su pierna hasta detrás de su espalda y luego de vuelta en un calmado gesto, siguiendo su andar con maestría, y sin sacar sus ojos de las esmeraldas.

Pronto se une un acordeón al canto del violín, y aunque la velocidad no aumenta algunos de sus movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y juguetones, y de repente ambos recuerdan que es su último baile, y que deben hacerlo merecedor de ese título. La sonrisa empieza a deslizarse por sus labios, y un brillo de emoción se escapa de sus ojos cuando el piano marca sus últimas notas y la canción cambia de ritmo.

Los pies de Martín se mueven rápido por el piso, guiando a su pareja con firmeza. Manuel avanza primero girando a un costado y luego hacia el otro, sin despegar su vista del rostro de Martín ni un solo instante. Y la abrazadora mirada del rubio también le vigila con recelo, deseoso de ser el único dueño de esos ojos cobrizos. Sorpresivamente, Martín se apodera de una de sus piernas y lo levanta sin un esfuerzo, haciéndolo girar por los aires para terminar acurrucado sobre su muslo. La nariz de Martín recorre su piel con anhelo, y Manuel estira el cuello con placer antes de impulsarse de vuelta en un medio giro y caer en la punta de sus pies, con sus frentes unidas. Y Martín vuelve a guiarlo de regreso al inicio con pasos cada vez más ingeniosos y más vueltas, ansioso por seducirlo con sus habilidades.

Los violines se interrumpen bruscamente unos instantes y sus rostros vuelven a encontrarse frente a frente con ansia, Manuel con una pierna estirada hacia atrás y su espalda curvándose cuán largo es. Y Martín le arrastra esta vez como si estuviera arrebatándole al mundo su tesoro más preciado. Dos giros más llenos de coqueteos y sonrisas, y Martín le da vueltas colocándose tras su espalda. Manuel estira con lentitud sus brazos a los costados y Martín sigue su recorrido con las manos, admirando con codicia la suavidad de su piel. Los violines cantan con coquetería cuando se vuelven a encontrar frente a frente, y Manuel toma sus manos y sube su pierna por encima de su cabeza, depositando su muslo sobre la mano de Martín que le mira como si su sola presencia le hiciese arder de pies a cabeza.

Manuel siente dolor en su pecho cuando Martín separa sus cuerpos, y vuelve a girarlo para volver avanzar por la pista; y tiene que controlarse para no saltar sobre sus labios y arruinar el baile. La música retumba en el salón cada vez más rápida, y Manuel siente que flota y se quema a la vez, y anhela con todo su corazón poder hundir su cuerpo en el del rubio y no separarse nunca más de su lado. Los últimos acordes se acercan, y Martín abraza su cintura con fuerzas y lo eleva unos centímetros para que realice una pirueta con sus piernas. Sin darle descanso, lo guía en una serie frenética de pasos y por último vuelve a levantarlo una vez más para terminar el baile con Manuel entre sus brazos, con una pierna apoyada sobre el muslo del rubio y la otra colgando hacia el vacío.

Sus rostros, sonrojados por el esfuerzo y la emoción, se encienden cuando sus miradas vuelven encontrarse, ahora envueltas en el silencio. Y su piel parece llorar por el tacto del otro, ardiendo en un hormigueo imparable allí donde sus cuerpos se unen. Lentamente sus bocas se acercan y comparten un beso pausado y apasionado; y Manuel enreda sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del más alto, incapaz de separarse siquiera un centímetro. Martín procura sostener bien la cintura de Manuel antes de avanzar a ciegas hacia su lecho de flores de algodón, saboreando hasta el último centímetro de la boca y la piel del de ojos cobrizos.

Es allí, en ese cuarto bañado por el Sol del último día de primavera, donde Martín le enseña el amor fogoso, desenfrenado y pasional con el que aman los humanos. Y por fin el corazón del hada comprende el último ingrediente necesario para interpretar el tango más perfecto del mundo.

* * *

El Sol estaba soltando sus últimos destellos sobre el firmamento cuando Manuel lo llamó con voz dulce, liberándolo del mundo de los sueños. Martín abrió los ojos lentamente, cansado, y sonrió con dicha al encontrarse el rostro de Manuel esperándolo a su lado. Sin aguardar un segundo tomó su cintura con suavidad y le robó un casto beso y un delicado sonrojo.

"Buenas noches," le susurró el hombre de cabellos dorados como saludo. Y Manuel asintió complacido.

"Ninguna otra noche mejor que esta," coincidió. "¿No te gustaría ir a ver las Estrellas conmigo?" Agregó nervioso, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

La mano de Martín acarició su mejilla mientras meditaba, con su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada cual rayos de Sol. "No lo sé, Manuel. Estoy cansado." Contestó finalmente. "Podemos dejarlo para mañana." Añadió luego de ver la decepción asomarse por los ojos cobrizos.

"No podemos," se negó Manuel. "Ninguna otra noche del año será como esta. Y, además, hay algo importante que tengo que mostrarte, y no puede esperar." Explicó, liberándose del abrazo de Martín con un delicado salto, y estirando su mano para jalarlo fuera de la cama. El hombre de ojos de esmeraldas no pudo evitar notar que Manuel volvía a lucir las ropas con las que le había conocido.

"Está bien, está bien. Vos ganás, pero dejáme abrigarme primero." Y así lo hace, bajo la atenta mirada de Manuel que no puede parar de ir y venir por la habitación, con una ansiedad tan grande que pone nervioso hasta a Martín.

Ninguna de sus preguntas es contestada mientras se dirigen hacia el jardín, y aunque el hombre le ofrece su chaqueta Manuel sostiene que no tiene ni tendrá frío. Afuera el Viento sopla con una serena suavidad, sacando murmullos de las hojas de los árboles. Y las primeras Estrellas abren los ojos con somnolencia, en espera de que la Luna ilumine la noche con destellos de plata. Frente a ellos, delicadamente depositado sobre el camino de piedra que guía hasta los prados, un pequeño macetero les espera con nada más que tierra fresca descansando en su interior.

Martín no puede evitar preguntar si es aquello lo que Manuel tanto deseaba mostrarle, pero el muchacho solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza, observando a la Luna con melancolía. No puede evitar apretar su mano con más fuerza, porque parece que Manuel va a llorar en cualquier momento y la sola idea lo desconsuela. Pero Manuel no llora, y en cambio le mira con la sonrisa más tierna que alguna vez le haya visto.

"A tu lado he pasado los días más felices de toda mi existencia." Murmura Manuel, sin poder evitar que su voz tiemble de la emoción. "Y si en mis manos hubiese estado, habría elegido compartir contigo siglos de ser posible." Agrega, y Martín no puede evitar que se le humedezcan los ojos con la culpa. "Te amo." Concluye al fin, y la frase es tan simple pero tan intensa que Martín no necesita nada más para saber que es verdad.

"Manuel…" Susurra con un nudo en la garganta. Pero el de cabellos cual castañas vuelve a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Y Martín le deja seguir hablando.

"Hay muchas cosas… Yo…" Titubea Manuel, apretando sus labios y tragando aire. "Podrías…" Intenta otra vez. "¿Podrías prometerme tres cosas?" Pregunta Manuel con desesperación, mientras la luz argenta empieza a bañar las sombras del mundo con su etéreo tacto y el canto de la noche envuelve entre acogedores sueños a todos los seres matutinos.

"Por supuesto," Murmura Martín ansioso por complacerlo y por borrar todas las penas de su rostro. "Lo que sea."

"Primero debes prometerme, que pase lo que pase no pensarás mal de mí. Prométeme, por favor, que nunca dejarás de amarme ni me olvidarás." Suplicó el hada, sintiendo su corazón encogerse en su pecho. Porque, aunque el corazón de quién ama es inconstante e imperfecto, no quiere dejarle ir sin la certeza de que al menos en alguno de sus rincones la memoria de esos días reluciría aún con calidez.

Martín sonríe descolocado y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, emocionado. "Te prometo que no hay nada, ninguna sola cosa en este mundo, Manuel, que pueda alguna vez hacer que deje de amarte. Ni la muerte misma." Le asegura, besando sus párpados para borrar las lágrimas que luchan por caer de las piscinas de cobre.

Y Manuel suspira tan feliz y convencido que todo miedo o resquemor en su interior queda destruido. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, la segunda promesa se resbala de sus labios, ante la atenta mirada de un cielo plagado de indiscretas Estrellas.

"Prométeme también, que cuando te mejores no olvidarás lo que es la vida, ni en los días más tristes o las noches de mayor melancolía. Prométeme que vivirás cada día como si fuese una nueva alegría." Ruega Manuel, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. Y Martín, que no tiene corazón para decirle que no hay cura alguna, y que pronto sus días en ese mundo habrán acabado; le da su palabra a Manuel de todas formas, dispuesto a seguir su deseo hasta perder su último aliento. El muchacho sonríe satisfecho, bañado por el delicado beso de la Luna.

"Por último, prométeme." Agrega con premura, mirando al cielo. "Que beberás el agua de la flor bajo la Luna." Implora Manuel, devolviendo su mirada a las esmeraldas. Y aunque Martín no sabe de qué habla, jura por su vida que así ha de ser. Porque si ello hará feliz a Manuel, entonces nada en el mundo impedirá que así sea.

Y el muchacho sonríe con tanto deleite que todos los astros del cielo se opacan frente a su brillo. Pronto inclina su rostro hacia Martín, y le roba un beso rápido antes de alejarse unos centímetros, sin soltar sus manos. "No debes asustarte ni llorarme, pues nada más que amor me ha guiado a mi elección, y nada más que la dicha de haberte salvado me acompañará hasta el final de todos los días."

Y Martín no tiene tiempo de preguntarle el significado de tales palabras, porque la Hora de los Sueños resuena en todos los relojes del mundo, y frente a sus ojos Manuel se transforma en un mar de luz blanca y cristalina que se va consumiendo poco a poco hasta que solo queda un pequeño brillo rojo entre sus manos. Cuando las esmeraldas vuelven a abrirse otra vez, una versión pequeña de Manuel le observa con una sonrisa en los labios, y Martín cree que se le va a parar el corazón ahí mismo.

"¿Ma.. Manu?" Murmura atónito, y la pequeña hada de apenas el tamaño de su palma asiente con un ruidito de cascabeles; girando de un lado para otro para mostrarle con orgullo sus alas de luz de plata. Martín jadea una vez más, sonriente. Y solo atina a acercarle más a su rostro y susurrar. "Sos bellísimo." Y aunque el rostro de Manuel es tan pequeño como la yema de su dedo índice, un inequivocable sonrojo baña sus mejillas de carmín y una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

Sin perder más tiempo, Manuel acerca su boca al labio del rubio y le da un último beso de despedida. Y revolotea con delicadeza hasta el macetero vacío, ofreciendo su pacto de amor a la Luna que asiente complacida. Para su contento, Martín le ha seguido y posa sus grandes ojos en él con curiosidad. Por fin el escenario para su último baile está listo, el telón ha caído, y ante los curiosos ojos de las Estrellas y de cientos de hadas, Manuel empieza su tango.

Su primer movimiento es seguro y rápido, Manuel estira la pierna a un costado con agilidad y mueve sus brazos en círculos para robar la mirada de su principal espectador. Un giro tan fluido que consigue la envidia del Viento le devuelve a la posición inicial, y pronto levanta la pierna en un Split y empieza a caminar por su terrosa pista sin compañero invisible que lo guíe, porque el único digno de bailar con él está entre su público y el hada no piensa traicionarle ni en el último de los instantes. Una serie de pasos juguetones hacen que el hormigueo de la magia de la Luna le recorra entero, y para su dicha el fuego vuelve a arder en las esmeraldas.

Otro giro se sigue de un gracioso salto que quita el aliento de todos los presentes; y Manuel se mueve con tanta pasión y elegancia que la música parece salir de su cuerpo y envolver todo a su alrededor. La Luna brilla con más candor, maravillada; y una corriente de energía le recorre de pies a cabeza, trayendo la memoria de miles de primaveras pasadas. Manuel danza sin detenerse ni un solo instante; porque la noche es corta y el hechizo debe terminarse antes de que la Luna desaparezca del firmamento, antes que sus alas desaparezcan y su luz se apague completamente. Un nuevo salto y el cuerpo de Manuel grita su eterno amor a los cielos, un giro y sus suspiros de dolor llenan el aire. Y sus pies relatan su historia de amor prohibido y el trágico final que les espera, emocionando hasta el más frío de todos los corazones.

Pronto el hada puede percibir que la magia está dando resultado, pero no se detiene ni un instante, deseoso por capturar la mirada amada hasta el final. Y aunque sus pies se vuelven tan pesados que no puede volver a saltar ni girar, y sus brazos tan frágiles que apenas puede moverlos, Manuel sigue adelante. Poco a poco el pacto de vida se va haciendo realidad, y sus pies se van transformando en raíces que se hunden en la tierra, su cuerpo largo y esbelto se vuelve tallo, y sus brazos extendidos hacia la bondadosa Luna suplican por última vez que mantenga su promesa y salve a su amado antes de volverse largos pétalos tan rojos como la sangre y tan suaves como las nubes. Y de entre los pétalos apenas dos filamentos resplandecientes quedan como prueba de que alguna vez los ojos cobrizos más bellos del mundo adornaron el rostro de la más noble de todas las hadas.

Y de repente solo queda soledad y silencio.

"¿Manuel?" Jadea el hombre de cabellos dorados, atrayendo el macetero atónito, sin entender nada. Pero la flor no da respuesta alguna porque no hay palabras en su boca que puedan llegar a oídos humanos, y porque la expresión de dolor de su rostro le hace temblar de la raíz a los pétalos. "¿Manu?" Suplica una vez más Martín, y la misericordiosa Luna le explica con ternura que el hada se ha ido, y que no hay poder ni magia en el mundo capaz de devolverle a sus brazos. Porque cuando la Hora de los Sueños se abre paso por la noche ninguna hada debe estar frente a ojos humanos si desea conservar su vida y sus alas.

El grito de agonía se eleva hacia el firmamento, estremeciendo a toda criatura viviente a su alrededor. Y mientras el hombre de cabello de fuego aferra con desesperación la maceta, las Estrellas y la Luna le acompañan en su aflicción, soltando lágrimas de magia pura que pronto llenan el interior de la flor de sangre. Es así, entre sollozos y gemidos, que el pacto por fin se completa, pero nadie bebe de su néctar de vida, ni ningún labio acaricia los pétalos escarlatas. Desesperadas, en la pantalla de oscuridad que cubre al mundo, los Astros suplican al humano que termine el hechizo y cure su corazón de todo tormento.

Pero Martín no puede dejar de llorar y gritar de desesperación, porque perder a Manuel fue como perder una parte de sí mismo, y el dolor que lo invade en ese instante es mucho más grande que cualquier otro que alguna vez haya sufrido, y nubla toda otra emoción y borra todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué es, después de todo, la vida sin Manuel? ¿Qué es la vida sin aquel a quien amas? ¿Qué valor hay en seguir existiendo si no hay nadie con quien compartir penas, pasión y alegrías? ¿Cuál era siquiera el objetivo de permanecer en ese mundo si la única época en la que se había sentido realmente unido a la vida había sido el tiempo en que Manuel estuvo a su lado? Y Martín no puede dejar de recordar mañanas de bailes, tardes llenas de sonrisas y noches con Manuel en sus brazos hasta tal punto que desea que su corazón se detenga ahí mismo si eso logra impedir tener que pasar siquiera un segundo más sin el hada a su lado.

Su llanto es tan sincero y tan afligido que las Nubes deciden acompañarlo en su congoja, y el Viento decide gritar sus penas, y los Árboles tiemblan entre gemidos. En la ventana de su salón, la tierna Amapola se desgarra a sí misma en un grito de luto por su amiga hada, y pronto sus pétalos se vuelven polvo y desaparecen arrastrados por la dolida brisa. Por un momento el universo entero parece estar en duelo por la muerte de la pequeña y noble hada; que sacrificó toda su existencia por amor, y por amor su sacrificio parecía a la ignorancia condenado.

Pero Manuel, que aún con su corazón puro y su alma cristalina siempre fue terco y obstinado, usó sus últimas fuerzas para susurrarle a Martín que aún debía cumplir sus promesas. Y aunque Martín no entiende ni puede escuchar nada de lo que la flor le dice, una parte de él presiente el llamado de Manuel. Y aún con las lágrimas bañando su rostro y los sollozos alterando su respiración, el humano con cabellos de oro y ojos de esmeralda bebe hasta la última gota del néctar curativo que el hada consiguió entregando su propia vida, y la deuda que alguna vez había adquirido por fin queda saldada. Pronto un suave calor llena su pecho y recorre todo su cuerpo llenándolo de energía y vitalidad, eliminando hasta la última de sus fatigas y padecimientos. Sin embargo, ni la última de las gotas es capaz de curar su corazón roto. Y se queda en el jardín llorando su pérdida mucho después de que los cielos se despejen, de que la Luna se retire a descansar a sus aposentos, y de que el Sol vuelva a reinar sobre el firmamento.

Es allí donde Sebastián lo encuentra al día siguiente, completamente solo y empapado. Ojos rojos y una mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos son lo único que le reciben, y aunque llama por Manuel y llena a Martín de preguntas en búsqueda de una explicación sensata a tamaña negligencia para su salud nadie parece escucharle. Finalmente, Martín le murmura casi sin voz que ningún abogado o notario son ya necesarios; porque su corazón por fin ha sanado, y ya no hay ningún Manuel a quien legarle todo lo que posee. Y se deja arrastrar por Sebastián al interior de la casa que alguna vez compartió con su mágico amante sin oponer resistencia ni separarse un solo centímetro del macetero que contiene lo último que en ese mundo de Manuel ha quedado.

Un par de semanas fueron necesarias para comprobar que la condición de Martín había desaparecido sin dejar secuela alguna, y todo el mundo recibió la noticia del milagro con gran deleite. Sebastián nunca logró perdonar a Manuel por desaparecer sin dejar rastro, y aunque Martín quiso explicarle la verdad detrás de todo pronto comprendió que nadie creería la historia del hada que dio su vida para salvarle a él. Con los años aprendió a conservar el recuerdo del joven de cabellos del color de las castañas y ojos de cobre como el más dulce y doloroso de todos sus secretos; y aunque su corazón roto nunca sanó, ninguna enfermedad o molestia volvió a acosarlo incluso en los últimos días de su corta vida de mortal.

La flor que alguna vez fue Manuel crecía todas las primaveras, deseosa de volver a ver a aquel que le había robado su dulce y puro corazón; y todas las primaveras Martín bailaba para él hasta que sus pétalos se caían, y su tallo se volvía yermo.

Y aunque los años pasaron, y los cabellos del color del Sol se convirtieron en blanca nieve, nada ni nadie jamás logró impedir que Martín viviese cada día con pasión y bailase tango hasta que sus pies se rindieran. Y nada, ni su corazón inconstante, ni su alma ambiciosa y ni la muerte misma, consiguió que alguna vez dejase de amar con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hermoso y desconcertante muchacho sin nombre que alguna vez llegó a su puerta para pedir clases de tango.

.

.

.

El prado estaba completamente bañado por la suave luz de la Hora de la Vida cuando finalmente todas, menos un hada, se marcharon a perseguir la primavera.

* * *

Notas:

El nombre de hada de Manuel era, en efecto, una predicción de su final en ese mundo.

La ropa que vestía Manuel es similar a un maillot con faldita.

La flor en la que se transformó Manuel es una Añañuca. La añañuca es una flor del desierto que solo crece en la precordillera entre Chile y Argentina. Tiene una gran potencia sanadora, entrega paz, calma, renovación y enseña a vivir en plenitud.

La Amapola simboliza a aquellas personas que nos atraen y apasionan, y que hacen el mundo mejor; pero que de ningún modo debemos atraer a nuestro lado, porque se destruyen o nos destruyen. En ellenguaje de las flores, la amapola simboliza el reposo, la tranquilidad y el consuelo.

* * *

 _La música que utilicé de inspiración para este fic son:_

" _Tír na nÓg_ " de Celtic Woman, para el baile de primavera de las hadas.

" _Magic Hour"_ de Ahn Trio, para el solo de ballet de Manuel.

" _La Cumparsita"_ de Gerardo Matos Rodríguez versión Forever Tango, para el tango entre Martín y Manuel.

" _Assassin's Tango"_ de Jhon Powell, para el solo de tango de Manuel.

" _The Last Rose of Summer"_ de Celtic Woman, junto con "Sus Ojos se cerraron" de Carlos Gardel, para el final.


End file.
